


Home Is Where The Heartbreak Is

by Schmidt1012



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Embedded Images, Gen, Haiku, M/M, Playlist, SPN Swan Song Bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 05:26:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19125499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schmidt1012/pseuds/Schmidt1012
Summary: A playlist to fill my Swan Song Bingo card, season 8 tile - Benny Lafitte.And a Haiku (so I'm not breaking ao3's TOS).





	Home Is Where The Heartbreak Is

**Author's Note:**

> The link will redirect you to Spotify.

  

* * *

 

**Here where monsters sleep,**

**I feel nothing but lonely.**

**Love is not to blame.**

 

 

[Listen Here](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/1izbKGw2SgWXJkgFkeGwbk?si=FinLnBx5QMCQCDPOyUM8tw)

 

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> OR check the Youtube playlist [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BM5Xa1FvNQQ&list=PLt0oG7RP8vaLKCh9jsI6TEr0cwtvUoUar).


End file.
